


Kinktober Day 1: Sexual Frustration

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Hange Zoë, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, erurihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kink: Sexual FrustrationShip: EruriHanPure porn~





	Kinktober Day 1: Sexual Frustration

It had been weeks. _Weeks, _since they last touched Levi. To him, that was an eternity- a long, torturous eternity. Every night, as they sat on the couch watching their favorite shows, he thought- _‘this is it- any moment now, one of them will reach over and grope me. Squeeze my thigh, shove me off the couch and onto the floor. Fuck me and make me scream- and cum. Soon…’ _But it never came. One week was difficult. Two was unbearable. _Three _was goddamn ridiculous.

They had an agreement; Levi loved to be pushed around and tormented, and Erwin and Hange loved to torment. They were a perfect threesome, Levi needed a lot of stamina and attention- and those two could give it. _When they chose to. _The raven knew they were doing it on purpose, too- he knew, because of Erwin’s smirky little faces. And Hange’s evil gleam in her eyes. Yeah, this was all some purposeful plot to fuck with him, to make him absolutely desperate-_ and he was! _Every single night, he fought the urge to touch himself, to jerk himself off with ferocious tugs on his desperate cock. But, the last time he’d done that, gotten himself off, his cock had been locked in a cage for the next two weeks. There was nothing more miserable than a chastity device that held your poor cock unable to even _get _hard.

Levi felt like he was going to go insane. Every day of university became more and more difficult to focus- since his brain wandered to devious sexual thoughts, and thus he’d nearly pop a boner in the middle of his lecture. Every day, he’d try to be so fucking good. He cleaned, he cooked, their favorite meals, too! Levi was desperate, wearing provocative sleep wear- styling his hair how they liked… Nothing was working. It got to the point that Levi simply became hard from _looking _at his lovers.

Erwin and himself were in the kitchen, Levi reaching for a bowl on the top shelf that- embarrassingly, he couldn’t reach. The tall blonde slid up behind him, reaching over to grab it for him. His crotch pressed against Levi’s backside, and the raven was instantly aroused. He pushed his ass back into the welcome heat, grinding almost like an animal in heat. This drew a chuckle from the blonde, who set the bowl on the counter, and leaned in so Levi could feel the hot breath on his neck. “Don’t be such a needy slut.” Was the only ‘tsk’ of admonishment he received, and then the warmth was gone, and Levi was cursing, head thumping on the counter.

Events like that happened over and over; Hange bending over to ‘accidentally’ brush her ass against his crotch, Erwin working out _right _in the living room- those sinful arms pulsing and flexing, Hange ‘forgetting’ her towel after a hot shower… It was torture, and each of Levi’s advances were shut down. After a month, he couldn’t take much more- though it seemed he didn’t _have to. _

That Friday, after a long series of exams- to which Levi was sure he failed, he walked inside their lovely home. Kicking off his shoes, removing his coat, tossing his bookbag into it’s designated spot- he heard voices and froze. Levi was always the first one home, why were they here _early _on a Friday..? He walked hesitantly deeper into the house, peering into the large, master bedroom. The sight made his mouth water. Hanji, dressed all lovely in her black corset, thigh-highs and panties- heels on as well; and Erwin, shirtless and in dress slacks- lounging on the bed while Hanji grabbed different items from different drawers.

“Welcome home, Levi.” The man greeted with a salacious grin, blue eyes glimmering in mischief.

  
“H-hey… Hi,” the raven stuttered out, eyes wide and cock already hardening with interest. “Please tell me this is happening, finally.” Hanji chuckled at his words, motioning him closer- to which he obeyed with no hesitancy whatsoever.

“Yes, darling, it is happening. My experiment had _very _interesting results…” A bare hand slid down Levi’s chest, down his abdomen- landing on his covered crotch. His moan was instantaneous, and he pushed into the firm groping eagerly. “You’ve been impressively good for us… Patient, mostly. I bet you could very well cum from anything.” Hanji hummed, amusement in her voice, eyes gleaming.

“Probably- so please…” Levi groaned, pushing his hips forward boldly. The hand was removed, and Levi wanted to scream.

“Strip. And join Erwin on the bed. You aren’t the only one who’s been unable to play, you know? Erwin was ready to jump you after week two! You boys and your lack of self-control.” She tsked, ignoring the scoff and glare from the blonde. Levi undressed in record time, running to the bed to climb on- kneeling right next to Erwin- eyes pleading for a touch.

“This is what happens when it’s Hanji’s choice for the next scene. She makes us wait, and wait-“ Erwin purred, tongue licking at the shell of Levi’s ear. “You’re so hard already. I’d lick you once and you’d probably cum all over me.” The words were teasing, and Levi suspected it was all on purpose. He was so fucking turned on! He was aching, he was the closest he’d been in a _fucking month! _

“It’s only fair, though, that Erwin- your lovely dom and boyfriend- gets to have some pleasure first, don’t you think?” Hanji interrupted, and Levi groaned.

“How’s that fair?” He huffed, though when Erwin began to remove his pants, Levi couldn’t help but eye up the huge length revealed. He was hard as well, and Levi didn’t hesitate to lean down, lips wrapping around his tip and sucking lightly. This, apparently, pleased Hange- who watched them with interest. Erwin moaned, hand resting on Levi’s black hair and pressing him down. This wasn’t his first blowjob, Levi didn’t hesitate- he sank down and slurped at Erwin’s monster cock like it was a damn lollipop. It was fast, it was needy- for the faster that the blonde came, Levi would get to. Erwin usually had incredible stamina, great endurance- and the desire to prolong activities. But today, after a month of nothing and then feeling that hot mouth on him?? He was reduced to the endurance of a teenager. Shoving down Levi’s head, using that mouth to pleasure himself- the man was in bliss. Moaning, cursing, tugging and forcing- he bucked his hips hard and came down Levi’s pliant throat. The amount, however, had the raven pulling off and coughing- the remainder being spilled on his pale face, though his cheeks were rosy with exertion.

Erwin chuckled at the sight, panting and handing the raven a towel to clean the mess. “Wow. A whole three and a half minutes! That’s the quickest you’ve ever came, Erwin. Interesting.” Hanji commented, scribbling it down on a fucking pad of paper!

“You’re seriously timing this shit? I’m so fucking hard I’m going to scream!” Levi snapped, cock neglected and throbbing between his legs.

“Ah, too bad… Because I still have to cum before you do! And I’m in the mood to be nice and filled.” Levi was unsure of what that meant. Did he get to fuck her? Erwin fuck her- and he watch?? “I can see the questions flitting through your sex-addicted mind. You’re going to fuck me until I cum, and Erwin will play with your lovely ass while you do it.” Levi was confused once again- because he was _sure _that the moment he penetrated, he was going to lose his shit and blow his load. That was when he registered the sadistic grin, and the items being carried over. And he groaned in misery. “Aww you don’t like the gift I got you last year??” Hange cackled, bringing the leather cock ring closer.

“No! I hate it- I want to cum so so badly!” Levi whined, pitiful and pouting. Erwin assisted in securing the very hard- very eager length. The band clasped tightly around Levi’s base, while the rest hooked around his testicles to even further hold off any chances of release. “This isn’t fair, Hanji please?” Poor, pitiful little Levi- so frustrated and desperate. It was one of Hanji’s favorite sights. The female laid on her back, legs spread and perfect sex on display- Levi’s mouth nearly watered at the sight.

“If you want to cum, baby, you better get to work. Make it good.” She hummed, fingers teasing her own clit slowly and tantalizing. The raven shifted closer, positioning himself between those toned, sexy legs- and slowly pushed inside the hot, wet heat. A choked moan slid from his lips, and he practically sobbed at his twitching, throbbing length that wanted to spurt his load so _badly. _“Move.” Was the order, a disapproving tsk as Levi just drowned in his own misery. He did as told, pulling out to snap his hips back in- but it only felt worse and worse the more he went on. Every thrust into that tight, wet, hot cunt reminded him of his inability to cum. It only got worse when Erwin’s slick fingers were teasing his puckered hole, and he froze, silently begging for more. A harsh slap to his pale ass reminded him that he was supposed to be making Hanji cum. “I’m very disappointed in your performance, I thought with all the excitement to cum, you’d be fucking me like a champ!” Hanji tsked, and oh- _he didn’t like when Hanji was disappointed. _She shoved him off her, and got back up to retrieve another dreaded toy. This time, it was her strap-on.

“Fuck…” Levi muttered, cock twitching just from the sight- because he knew how _good it felt, _and how it vibrated when she wanted it to. And, of course, that he wasn’t allowed to cum still.

“Erwin, tie those pesky wrists to the headboard. Levi, on your back.” There was no longer room for discussion, Hanji was in full-on dominatrix mode. Both men obeyed, and Levi caught sight of the smirk on Erwin’s lips. Sometimes, he called the blonde ‘too mean’, but when Hanji got like this...? She was far, far worse. She loosened Levi’s tight entrance up, lubing the fake-dildo attached to the strap-on. “I’m going to fuck you nice and hard, with the vibrations on high so that _I can cum. _Erwin is going to play with your pitiful little cock the entire time, as punishment for not properly pleasing me with it. Only when I’m sated, do you get to find your own release. Understood?” And poor Levi, he could only pitifully nod and whimper- wrists trapped and body at their mercy.

As promised, the fake-cock was turned onto high vibrations, and slowly thrust inside. It was already sending his body into a frenzy- incoherent whines and whimpers escaping the raven’s lips. At least Hanji was moaning too, beginning her thrusts nice and rough- deep and faster with every pull out. Erwin didn’t sit idly by for long, large hand coming to run his fingertips along Levi’s neglected shaft. The raven gasped and bucked, that thumb teasing his swollen tip drawing out more of those lovely cries. They were addicted to Levi’s sounds, both of them. Craving wrecking the male, craving making him beg and plead- and Levi loved doing so, as well. They were a perfect trio. The sadistic blonde leaned down swallowing Levi’s restricted length whole- and he _screamed. _Screamed with the need to cum, the desire to blow his load all over the place. While Erwin swallowed his aching erection like a lollipop, Hanji targeted his prostate with such fervor, he thought he was going to pass out at the pleasure.

Hanji’s sounds became louder, her movements more erratic- and both men knew the sound of her in utter pleasure well enough to know her own end was coming on fast. She moaned, she became less composed, she clawed at Levi’s pliant thighs- marking them with angry red crescents. And finally, _finally- _she shuddered and cried out, tremors wracking her body as a powerful orgasm surged through her. “Fuck- well worth the wait.” She announced, which only threw Levi into _more _of a frenzy.

_“Let me cum let me cum- please fuck! Fuck please? I’m so- I’m so frustrated!” _And oh, did they let him. The leather constraint was removed, Erwin’s large hand stroking him just right. It took an embarrassingly few strokes, and Levi was screaming- tears running down his face as relief flooded his entire body. The orgasm was the most intense of his life, seemingly lasting forever- leaving boneless and exhausted.

“Experiment successful.” He heard Hanji hum, between the two pairs of hands taking care of him, lulling him into a relaxed, sated nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day one of Kinktober! I'm not sure how many I'll get done this year, but we'll see! Kicking things off with EruriHan, a personal favorite of mine. Levi and two doms? Hell. Yes. 
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
Twitter: charmolypiclevi
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and any ships you're excited to see this month! I'm trying to do a variety this year!


End file.
